


Solace in Your Arms

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some angst, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Edward Kenway has been missing Caroline more than ever before. Making it worse is a local girl in Havana, who bears a striking resemblance to his wife.





	Solace in Your Arms

Standing outside the Captains cabin of the Jackdaw, all but deserted as the crew had gone into Havana for the evening, your mind ran rampant over what could be waiting for you inside. All the madam had told you was that the ship’s captain, the handsome Edward Kenway had sent for you and you alone to join him that evening, saying that no one else would do for him.

You had heard so many stories about Edward Kenway during your time in Havana. There wasn’t a man, woman or child in all the Caribbean that hadn’t heard of the Welshman who came as a privateer and quickly rose up the ranks to become Captain. Even amongst the many rogues and thieves that could be found there, Edward stood out for his ambition to not only rise through the ranks but also for his desire to seek out and find treasures that no other crew would dare go after. He not only went after them, but he found them and so much more.

Edward also stood out for other reasons. One was that compared to the other captains, he didn’t seek out the companionship of the fairer sex often. Sure, he indulged occasionally, enough to keep other rumors at bay, but when he did indulge, according to those that had been present, it was always a night of Edward being just as rough and ready as a lover as he was as a pirate captain.

Thinking yourself over, you kept wondering why he would chose you. In all the times you had seen Edward at the tavern, he never so much as glanced in your direction, so to hear that he had asked for you left many questions.

Before leaving to meet him, you asked some of the others who had been with him before if there was anything special that Edward would want or something that he preferred. Strangely enough, all they said was he would just want someone to be there for the night.

Deciding it was time, you raised your hand and knocked on the door. Not even a moment later, it opened, revealing Edward Kenway dressed simply in a white shirt, dark trousers and boots. Even in simple attire, he was very handsome.

“Welcome fair lass. Please come in.” He said gently.

Walking into the cabin, you took in all the sights. Befitting a man of his stature, his cabin was well appointed, with dark wooden furniture and rich fabrics. Also present was a desk and a large meeting table in the middle, along with a large bed in the back.

Leaning against the center table, Edward examined you closely. Dressed in a dark blue lace trimmed bodice, a dark red skirt, black lace up boots, with your red hair flowing freely and setting off your skin superbly, Edward thought you a lovely sight, far lovelier than he had expected.

It had taken Edward a fair amount a time to work up the nerve to approach you. From the day he had laid eyes on you at the Black Bird tavern, he thought you the finest sight he had seen in a long time. But the sight of you brought not only pleasure, but some pain.

The first day he had seen you, he had worked up the nerve to try and approach you. But the closer he got, the more and more your looks brought up feelings he had pushed back. He slowly began to realize just how much you resembled his wife Caroline.

You resembled her so much that for a moment, Edward wondered if it was really her. It wasn’t until he heard you speak, in an even softer and sweeter voice than hers did it sink in that you were not her.

Any other time he would come into the tavern, he would always sit to where he could watch you. He would never approach you, only watch. He feared that if he did, he would not be able to resist calling you Caroline, so he did his best to stay away. But the longer he watched you the more he felt drawn to you, until he realized that he would never feel any peace unless he spoke to you.

So, he sent for you and now here you were. Edward hoped he would have the nerve to see this though. The first move was yours.

“So, Captain Kenway, here we are at last.” You said, adopting a bit of a business tone.

“Yes, we are lass.” He replied gently. The sound of your voice nearly made his heart stop. Even in such a formal tone, you sounded so much like her, it was eerie.

“Where would you like me to begin?” You asked, thinking it was best to push forward.

“What do you mean lass?” He asked nervously, trying to keep his tone even.

Stepping a bit closer to him, you held your hands out and replied, “Well some gentlemen prefer to visit first. Some prefer to get down to business right away. Each man is different, hence why I ask first.”

Your manner both intrigued and unsettled him. Shaking his head internally, it was becoming more difficult than he realized to keep reminding himself that you were not Caroline, even though every new thing about you only served to remind him more.

He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, if this would be too painful for him to see though.

You were beginning to think that this was no ordinary visit. Watching his reaction, you could tell Edward was feeling uneasy, which in turn made you feel the same way. You were well known in the tavern for your ability to make anyone feel comfortable almost immediately and now for the first time, that was being challenged.

Curiously you asked, “Is there something about me that displeases you Captain?”

Edward was stunned to realize that you had figured it out so quickly. Quickly seeing that there would be no point in hiding it, he confessed “No lass. It’s not that, it’s just that…”

Walking a bit closer to him you asked “Do I remind you of someone? A lost love perhaps?”

Sighing heavily, he said “Yes, you do.”

“Who is she?” You asked gently.

“My wife. Caroline.”

“In what way do I remind you of her?” You asked, hoping it would be something you could easily fix.

Looking at you with pained eyes, he said “In every way.”

That answer could have flattened you. This was the last thing you expected from the famed Captain Edward Kenway. Instantly, you recalled all the times back at the tavern when he was present and would not approach and suddenly everything made sense. You quickly realized that you were there because you made him feel closer to someone he loved and that he had summoned you tonight to feel closer to this Caroline even more.

In the past, you had pretended to be others for a client. It was easy enough in most cases as they usually were lost sweethearts. But this woman had been far more than a sweetheart, so the pain of missing her was far greater. Edward needed solace in many ways and solace was something you could give him.

There was only one thing for it.

Standing before him, you held out your arms and sweetly said “Come to me, Edward”, hoping that would entice him.

For a moment Edward looked confused. And for a moment he was. He had expected you to remain businesslike about the matter, but you were not.

When Edward remained against the table you walked up all the way to him and took his hands in yours. The feel of his rough hands against yours was no surprise. The look in his eyes was a surprise.

Pulling on his hands, you pulled him away towards the bed, which had several lanterns lit above it. Taking your hands and putting them on his face, you stroked his face gently and said, “Will you join me in bed husband?”

“Husband?” He asked confusedly.

Bringing a finger up to his lips, you traced them around the edges of his mouth and said lovingly “For tonight, you are my husband and I am your wife. And its been too long since we have lain together. “

“But..”Edward started to say.

“Please, husband?” You asked bringing his face to yours, hoping it would entice him further. “I need you.”

Being so close to you and now realizing what was happening, Edward could feel his resolve breaking. Before him, he didn’t see you, he saw his beloved Caroline, who he missed more than he could possibly say. He had for years dreamt of what it would be like to take her in his arms again, to just simply be one with her one more time. Tonight he would be.

Edward brought his mouth to yours and quickly made you melt inside with how passionate his kisses were. While his mouth explored yours, the two of you took to running your hands over each other. It wasn’t long before your hands found his belt and began unbuckling it while Edward’s hands found the laces on your bodice and began loosening them.

With ease, he had your bodice undone and, on the floor, and soon began working on your skirt. While he was eagerly began undoing it, your hands had opened his belt and stripped it off him. Tossing it aside, your hands next moved to his shirt hem and lifting it off him, you were amazed at the sight of what he had underneath.

Edward was well built and covered in a great many tattoos all over his torso, more so than many of the pirates you had met. As you traced your fingers over them, you also took note of the many scars that covered him. All of it only served to make him seem very dashing to you.

Before you knew it, you felt your skirt and petticoats drop to the floor and only your corset, chemise, stockings and boots remained. Edward swiftly proved that he knew what he was doing by quickly reliving you of your corset, tossing it to the side as you slid your boots off.

His lips still on yours, Edward pulled you against him, your warmth and the sweet smell of flowers from you helped to make him forget where he was. Reaching his hands down, he grabbed a hold of the chemise and pulled it up and over your head just as you managed to open his trousers and reach a hand inside down to his cock.

Edward moaned against your mouth as he felt your gentle hand caress him. Growing even harder at your touch, Edward worried he might cum before he had the chance to push things forward. With as much focus as he could muster, Edward slipped his dark boots off and slid his trousers off, letting you see all of him, stronger and leaner than you could have imagined, with his cock of good length and thickness.

As you began to kneel in front of him, Edward quickly stopped you. Pulling you back up, he brought his hands to your face and said to your surprise “No lass. I want to be the one who pleasures you.”

He gently guided onto the bed and seeing you lay there, your perfect shape illuminated by the light from the lanterns, he had to stop and take a breath before he joined you, climbing over you and looking at you as if you were truly his beloved Caroline.

Looking into Edward’s eyes, you thought you knew that look well, the look of a man in desperate need of release. All the stories of him being rough and wild filled your mind and you readied yourself mentally for what he had in store for you.

Edward had told himself many times just what he would do if he ever saw Caroline again. So many nights, he imagined all the ways he would learn her all over again but knowing that you were pretending to be her changed things for him.

He wanted you. He wanted you in so many ways he could scream. But that bit of knowledge ate at him and for a moment he hesitated.

Sensing his hesitation, you reached up, took a hold of his face and pulled him down onto you, bringing his mouth to yours again, biting and pulling on his lower lip, arousing him even further.

Edward quickly became lost in your presence again as the two of you ran your hands over each other again, letting your fingers learn every curve of the other one. Despite his hands being rough to the touch, as Edward lightly traced over every bit of you, after so many lovers who saw fit to simply use you roughly and be done with you, to have him be so gentle with you was a pleasant surprise.

Breaking the kiss, a moment so he might catch his breath, Edward leaned his face against yours, his hands still gently caressing you. The sounds of you moaning as his touch made you writhe with pleasure thrilled him and only made him want to make you call out his name.

Edward kissed you once more and began kissing his way down your neck, making your breath hitch and grab the sheets as he quickly found all your most sensitive spots, as if he had always known about them.

Whimpering at the feel of his mouth moving down from your neck to your chest, once he reached your breasts, he ran his tongue over each of your nipples, gently sucking on them one at a time. Once he was done with them, he left a trail of gentle kisses down your stomach to your hips. As he moved down, you brought your hands to his head and ran your fingers through his hair, nearly pulling on it as his mouth inched closer and closer to your opening.

Getting between your legs, Edward could instantly sense that you were eager for him. Taking a finger and lightly tracing it down your lips, teasing you, he could feel how wet you were, and it made him even more hungry for you.

“May I taste you lass?” He asked in a husky voice as he looked up at you.

Eager to have him quit teasing you, you looked down at him and shook your head yes. Edward lowered his mouth to your center and began eating you as if you were a rare delicacy. Your juices were so sweet on his tongue, as he licked you up and down between your folds, he almost lost control of himself and feeling his hot breath against your skin only made things more pleasurable and made you cry out repeatedly.

Sitting up on your elbows so that you might watch him, you sat up just in time to watch him bring his tongue up to your swollen clit and begin rolling his tongue over it, with each movement making your whole-body writhe with a kind of pleasure you had never known before. You moved so much that Edward had to take hold of your thighs to keep you in place. With as loud as you were moaning, you were sure that all of Havana could hear you.

She even moans just like her he thought.

He could have spent the whole night just feasting on you alone. The longer he worked you, the sweeter you seemed to taste. Edward could sense that you were getting closer to your climax and with his tongue still teasing your clit, Edward gently slipped in a finger into your opening and quickly felt you throbbing, letting him know he was right.

Planting one last kiss on your center, Edward licked his lips and lifted himself up some and began kissing his way back up your stomach. Hearing you whimper at him stopping and not wanting to lose your momentum, Edward brought himself up closer, still leaving a kiss anywhere he could reach.

Once he was on top of you, Edward took your legs and wrapped them around his waist. With his forehead touching yours, he kissed you again passionately, pulling on your lower lip. Breaking the kiss for moment, with his face still touching yours, Edward brought a hand up ran his fingers through your hair, savoring the feel of it between his fingers, much as he did with Caroline’s.

“Are you ready for me lass?” Edward asked gently.

His question took you by surprise. You had never had a client ask you that before and for a moment, you froze in place. Looking up at him, you didn’t see the famed pirate captain, you just simply saw a man ready to take his pleasure, if you ready and willing.

With your pussy aching more than ever before, you reached between the two of you and guided him inside. Feeling his girth stretch you, as you took all of him in, you found yourself holding onto him tightly and once he was ready, he wrapped arms around you and began thrusting slowly, keeping his face to yours.

Your pussy gripping him tightly, as he slowly quickened his pace, Edward’s moans were easily matching yours. Opening his eyes to look at you, he didn’t see you, but Caroline herself. With your long red hair spread out, your skin flush from pleasure, your lips swollen from his kisses, you were her in all but name, and it was taking everything he had not to call you Caroline.

“Open your eyes lass” Edward spoke gently, hoping that seeing your eyes up close would remind him who you were.

No sooner had you done so than Edward thought his heart might stop. Against all odds, some how, your eyes were that same green as hers. That same green with little specks of black. It startled him so much that he stopped for a moment to gaze into them.

How is this possible?

Realizing what was going on inside Edward’s mind, you reached up and kissed him, the feel of your soft lips bringing him back down.

“Don’t stop husband. I need more of you.” You pleaded, eager for him more than ever.

With your words off encouragement, Edward resumed his pace quickly becoming lost in the feel of you and in the way, you would moan his name repeatedly. Soon enough you felt yourself start to cum, far sooner than you wanted to and he knew it as well.

“Will you come for me lass?” he asked as he brought you in closer to him. Holding each other tightly, the both of you buried your faces in each other’s necks and just as felt Edward begin to kiss your neck again, the feel his breath against your skin sent you over the edge, making you come all over him and just as soon as you felt yourself start to come down, Edward cried out and held you tighter as he emptied himself into you, moaning Caroline’s name as he did so.

Once he came to his senses, Edward raised his head up from your neck. Stroking your face gently, he looked to see how you felt about what he had just done. Gazing back up at him, you brought your own hand to his face and ran your thumb over his mouth, which he gently kissed.

The both of you remained in silence for a moment while your hearts slowed down. Edward laid down next to you and basked in the glow of your beauty.

“So, tell me, wife?” He asked teasingly, enunciating your title role “Have I done right by you?”

Having been pleasured greatly by Edward, you lay next to him contentedly. Never before had taking on the role of another been so pleasurable and you found that you were not quite ready to drop the act just yet.

“Hmmm…” You replied, teasing him a bit “I think…that the night is still young, and we have more catching up to do.”

With a smile, you sat up and quickly straddled Edward, who grinned at the thought of spending the rest of the night with you. No sooner had you done so, you kissed Edward again and said, “It’s my turn, husband.”


End file.
